Mobius Falls: Un verano con Dipper y Sonic de Misterio
by Stoessel Time
Summary: Desde que Eggman des hizo una broma a Sonic y a Amy se quedan solos en un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls donde conocen a Dipper y a Mabel, los hermanos Pines, pero no resultara un verano facil... Segun el pueblo y sus misterios sin comentarios... Humor, Aventura y Misterio. Sonamy


Muy bien, aqui otro fic :3

En un mundo llamado Mobius, un lugar agradable para vivir, corria un erizo a gran velocidad. Su nombre era Sonic, de gustaba siempre correr y estar libre. Y seguramente se preguntaran... ¿Donde esta Amy? Amy estaba sentada en un arbol mirando el cielo y las nubes tranquilamente hasta que vino Sonic

- Hey Amy, ¿que tal? - Pregunto Sonic agradablemente

- Hola Sonic... Solamente mirando las nubes. - Respondio Amy

- ¿Y las puedo mirar contigo un rato? - Pregunto Sonic sentadoce con ella

- Claro. - Dijo Amy poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Mientras Eggman Robotnik, siempre haciendo sus planes malevolos.

- Aggh... ¡No tengo ninguna idea de como detener a ese erizo! - Dijo Eggman mientra caminaba

- Hey señor - Dijo un robot parecido a Sonic

- ¿Que Metalico parecido a ese erizo? - Pregunto Eggman

- Eh oido sombre un lugar que nunca vera a Sonic y podra estar en paz. - Respondio Metal Sonic

- Mmmh... ¿Y como se llama? - Pregunto de nuevo Eggman

- Su nombre es Gravity Falls señor Robotnik. Un lugar muy agadable pero de misterio. - Dijo Metal Sonic

- Me das una idea... Mejor... - Dijo Robotnik pensativo y diabodico.

Mientras con Sonic y Amy, estaba caminando en un lugar de flores blancas con el atadecer.

- ¡Que lindo que me tragieras aqui Sonic! ¡Es muy lindo! - Dijo Amy muy feliz

- Jaja, Si... Muy bello... Yo nunca dejaria que esto termine... - Dijo Sonic

Pero de reprente, Alguien coje a Amy y se la lleva, a gran velocidad.

- ¡SONIC! ¡AYUDAME! - Grito Amy con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¡AMY! ¡VOY POR TI! - Grito Sonic y corriendo a gran velocidad

Sonic intento a atrapar a Amy para rescatarla, pues quien tomo a Amy fue Metal Sonic, despues Metal Sonic la mete en una jaula para humanos (ya saben de que) Amy empeso a llorar y Sonic se volvio en Dark Sonic y empeso a destruir la jaula y vuelve a la normalidad y empieza a abrazar a Amy y Amy de correspondio el abrazo

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hisistes daño? - Pregunto Sonic preocupado

- Tranquilo Sonic. - Dijo Amy quitadoce del abrazo - Estoy muy bien contigo. - Dijo de nuevo Amy dandole una sonrisa.

Sonic suspiro.

- Gracias al cielo... - Penso Sonic

Despues viene Metal Sonic, Sonic empieza a cubir a Amy para protegerla.

- Llego tu fin erizo en este mundo - Dijo Metal Sonic

- Eso lo veremos. - Dijo Sonic

Metal Sonic empieza a disparar a Sonic y a Amy, una burbuja que no se podria escapar

- ¿PERO QUE QUIERES POR DIOS SANTO? - Grito Sonic

- Enviarlos a un lugar. Gracias por estar en Mobius. Adios. - Dijo Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic vuelve a disparar y teletransporta a Sonic y a Amy a un lugar muy parecido a la tierra.

- ¿Que sera este lugar? - Pregunto Sonic

- No lo se... Yo diria que Gravity Falls. - Dijo Amy señalando un cartel que decia: "Welcome too Gravity Falls"

- Mmmmh... Mejor busquemos algo para salir de aqui. - Dijo Sonic

Despues, en Gravity Falls existia una cabaña llamada "La cabaña del misterio" donde un viejo adulto trabajaba alli solamente para estafar a los turistas, mientras que en unas habitaciones de arriba, vivian unos niños llamados Dipper y Mabel

- Oye Mabel... - Dijo Dipper

- ¿Que pasa Dipper? - Pregunto Mabel

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si hay en Gravity Falls un misterio que nunca se habia resuelto? - Pregunto Dipper

- No, yo creo que Gravity Falls es muy divertido - Dijo Mabel abrazando a un cerdito - ¿No es cierto pato? - Dijo de nuevo Mabel pero abrazando a un cerdo

- Guak - Dijo Pato

- Hjjmm... Has lo que quieras mientras tanto veo este diario... - Dijo Dipper mientras veia el diario

Despues se oyen unos ruidos de personas, a Mabel no de dio importancia pero a Dipper si, empeso a ver su ventana y eran Sonic y Amy. Dipper a verlos se escondio y los empeso a verlos ocultadamente. En la charla de Sonic y Amy:

- No entiendo, ¿Como ese Metal Sonic me pudo atrapar y traernos aqui? - Pregunto Amy mientras charlaba con Sonic

- Mmmh... Seguramente ese "Robotiko" lo hizo porque ese "Huevo" se lo mando. - Respondio Sonic

- ¡Oye! ¡Mira una cabaña! - Dijo Amy aputando la cabaña que decia "La Cabaña de Misterio"

- No se Amy yo creo que... - Dijo Sonic hasta que Amy lo interrumpio

- ¡VAMOS! - Dijo Amy mientras lo sostenia de la mano y corria hacia alla

- Oh no.. Oh no... ¡OH NO! - Dijo Dipper con tono de miedo

- ¿Que pasa Dipper? - Pregunto Mabel

- ¡UNOS SERES RAROS ESTAN AQUI! - Grito Dipper

- ¡¿QUE?! - Grito Mabel

- Dejame buscarlo en el diario... - Dijo Dipper mientras buscaba en el diario

El diario decia: "Erizos o otras expecies son unas expecies estrañas que habitan en otro mundo con tamaño de humanos segun su edad, por ahora eh visto uno de esos pero no pude indetirficarlos, solo se que su cabeza es una especie de erizo comun solamente de colores. Sus manos son grandes como sus pies. No se de que mundo vienen, seguramente de Gravity Falls"

- Esto me da curiosidad... - Penso Dipper

- ¡ME MUERO POR CONOCER UNO! - Grito Mabel y corrio a la tienda

- ¡MABEL! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR! - Grito Dipper, pero ya era demaciado tarde.

Mientras con Sonic y Amy, veian la cabaña del misterio.

- Oye Sonic, ¿Porque no ves por alla mientras yo veo por aqui? - Pregunto Amy

- Bueno, pero quedate aqui. - Dijo Sonic y se va al otro lado

Despues viene Mabel, quien asusta a Amy

- ¡HOLA! - Dijo Mabel

- ¡AHG! - Dijo Amy asustada

- Me llamo Mabel, ¿Y TU? - Dijo Mabel dandole una sonrisa ernome

- Niña me asustates... Me llamo Amy... - Dijo Amy

Bueno aqui termina :3 Espero que des guste ya que me vuelvo fan de Gravity Falls 3


End file.
